yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusaku Fujiki/Gallery
Officials YusakuFujiki.png|First Official image of Yusaku. Yusakuface.png|Yusaku's face. Yusaku Normal.png|Full body view of Yusaku in his uniform. Yusaku VR duel.png|Yusaku's in his VR form as "Playmaker". LABO01 Yusaku Fujiki.png|Yusaku Fujiki's profile in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. VRAINS-VR Form Promo.png|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki and "Decode Talker". Poster for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.jpg|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". AnimediaJune2017YusakuFujiki.jpg|Official poster of Yusaku and Playmaker in Animedia June 2017. Blue Angel,Playmaker,Ai and Roboppy from the December issue of Animedia.jpg|Blue Angel, Playmaker, Ai and Roboppy from the December 2017 issue of Animedia. Official Picture of Playmarker by Hiroki1.jpg|Official Picture of Playmarker by Hiroki one of the ARC V animators. Official Picture of Playmarker by Hiroki.jpg|Offical picture of Playmaker drawn by Hiroki. Official Picture of Playmarker by Hiroki 3.jpg|Official Picture of Playmaker drawn by Hiroki. Chibi Yusaku drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Chibi Yusaku, Yuya and Yuma eating drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku, Yuya and Yuma eating drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Offical picture of Playmaker in his school uniform drawn by Noh.jpg|Offical picture of Playmaker in his school uniform drawn by Noh one of Vrains animators. Chibi Yusaku Playmarker drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku / Playmarker drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. tumblr_pbakw6bi3M1st0p9qo1_1280.jpg|Full body lineart of Yusaku tumblr_pbakw6bi3M1st0p9qo2_1280.jpg|Full body lineart of Playmaker tumblr_pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo1_1280.jpg|Heigjt comparison of Playmaker,Blue Girl,Blue Angel,Ghost Girl,Go,Soulburner,Haru,Bohman,Blood Shpeherd Weekly Shonen Jump Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017.jpg|Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017. Shoichi and Young Yusaku in November 2017 Weekly Shonen Jump.jpg|Shoichi and Young Yusaku in November 2017 Weekly Shonen Jump e46050a7.jpg|Yusaku,Takeru and Go in Weekly Shonen Jump 2018 V-Jump Yusaku V-JUMP.jpg|Yusaku on the front of V Jump June 2017. Yusaku OCG.jpg|Yusaku in V Jump June 2017. PlaymakerKnightofHanoiIgnisVJump2017.jpg|Yusaku, Ai, and Knight of Hanoi on V Jump Calendar June 2017 VJMP-2017-7-Cover.png|V jump July issue Yusaku Playmarker V-JUMP112017.png|Yusaku / Playmarker on the front of V Jump November 2017. w1080_1920 goku luffy and yusaku iphone 6 plus.jpg|Playmarker, Luffy, and Goku seen in a V-Jump iPhone 6 Plus sized wallpaper for January 2018. Advertising AD Yuma and Playmarker 2.jpg|Playmaker and Yuma. AD Yuma and Playmarker.jpg|Playmaker and Yuma. AD Yuma, Astral, Playmarker and Ignis.jpg|Playmaker, Ai, Yuma and Astral. AD Playmaker and Yusei 2.jpg|Playmaker and Yusei AD Yusei and Playmarker.jpg|Playmaker and Yusei DVD & CD Vrains duel box 1.png|Playmaker with Decode Talker and Revolver on duel box 1 for DVD vrains duel box 2.png|Playmaker with Firewall Dragon on duel box 2 for DVD Vrains duel box 3.jpg|Playmaker with Spectre on duel box 3 for DVD VRAINS_Duel_Box_4.jpg|Playmaker with Decode Talker on duel box 4 for DVD Vrains DVD vol 1.jpg|Yusaku and Ai on the 1st DVD cover. VRAINS_DVD_4.jpg|Playmaker and Ghost girl in 4th DVD cover VRAINS_DVD_7.jpg|Yusaku and Ai in 7th DVD cover VRAINS_DVD_9.jpg|Playmaker and Spectre in 9th DVD cover VRAINS_DVD_11.jpg|Playmaker with Ai in 11th DVD cover Vrains dvd cover 12.jpg|Playmaker with Soulburner on 12th DVD cover VRAINS Duel Box 5.jpg|Playmaker and Soulburner on duel box 5 for DVD Openings & Endings With the Wind Op1 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku and Naoki in Op 1. Op 1 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku and Ai in Op 1. Op1 Young Yusaku.png|Young Yusaku. Op 1 Playmarker with Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon.png|Playmaker with "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". Op 1 Playmarker and Revolver.png|Playmaker and Revolver. Go forward Op 2 Playmaker.png|Playmaker flying on his d-board Op 2 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku and Naoki Op 2 Yusaku and Aoi.png|Yusaku and Aoi Op 2 Yusaku and Takeru.png|Yusaku and Takeru Op 2 Yusaku.png|Yusaku heading into link vrains Op 2 Kusanagi and Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Kusanagi Op 2 Playmaker dueling.png|Playmaker doging while dueling Blood Sheperd Op 2 Playmaker using storm acess.png|Playmaker using storm access Op 2 Takeru flame Kusanagi Ignis and Yusaku.png|Yusaku hanging out with Takeru Homura , Shoichi Kusanagi , Flame and Ignis Op 2 Playmaker and New link vrains.png|Playmaker looking at new link vrains Op 2 SoulBurner and Playmaker.png|Playmaker and SoulBurner Op 2 Playmaker close up.png|Playmaker Believe In Magic Ed1 Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Playmaker in Ed 1. Ed1 Yusaku 2.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Ed1 Playmarker.png|Playmaker. Ed1 Yusaku 3.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Believe In Magic Ed1.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Writing Life Writing life Yusaku and Ai in ed 2.jpg|Yusaku with Ai in Ed 2 Yusaku in VRAINS ed 2.jpg|Yusaku at a church in Ed 2 Ed2 Writing life Yusaku, Shoichi and his brother.jpg|Yusaku with Shoichi Kusanagi and Jin Kusanagi in Ed 2 Playmarker in VRAINS ED 2.jpg|"Playmaker" in Ed 2 Decode talker and Playmaker in Ed 2.jpg|Playmaker with Ai, "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 Ed 2 Playmarker, Firewall and Decode Talker.jpg|Playmaker with "Firewall Dragon" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 Writing Life Ed 2.jpg|Playmaker with Ai, "Firewall Dragon" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 BOY Ed 3 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku with Ai Ed 3 Young Yusaku.png|Young yusaku Ed 3 Soulburner and Playmaker.png|Playmaker with Soulburner Ed 3 Playmaker and Soulburner.png|Playmaker with with two monsters and Soulburner with his ace Ed 3 Playmaker and Soulburner together.png|Playmaker with Soulburner Ed 3 Yusaku and Takeru together.png|Yusaku with Takeru Homura Ed 3 Yusaku smiling.png|Yusaku smiling Ed 3 BOY.png|Yusaku with Takeru Homura while Shoichi Kusanagi is watching them Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Knight of Hanoi vs Playmaker.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku 2.png|Yusaku's antisocial personality. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku in a classroom.png|Naoki and Yusaku in a classroom. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku.png|Naoki tries to befriend Yusaku. Café Nagi.png|Café Nagi Ep001 Café Nagi's Storage shelves.png|Café Nagi's Storage shelves. Ep001 Café Nagi's Computer monitors.png|Café Nagi's Computer monitors. Ep001 Shoichi and Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi working on a trap to catch the AI program. Ep002 Yusaku hacks into SOL'systems.png|Yusaku hacks into SOL Technologies' systems. Ep001 Yusaku logs in.png|Yusaku logs in to Link VRAINS. Ep001 Playmaker saves Blue Angel.png|Playmaker saves Blue Angel. Ep001 Data Storm.png|Playmaker and Knight of Hanoi watching the Data Storm. Ep001 Close up of Playmarker 2.png|Close up of Playmaker. Ep001 Close up of Playmarker.png|Close up of Playmaker. Episode 2 Ep002 Playmarker vs Knight of Hanoi.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep002 Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi2.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep002 Playmarker draws.png|Playmaker draws. Ep002 Playmaker Sets two cards.png|Playmaker Sets two cards. Ep002 Young Yusaku injured.jpg|Young Yusaku is rescued after an uknown incident. Ep002 Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill.png|Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill "Storm Access". Ep002 Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill 2.png|Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill "Storm Access". Ep002 Playmarker makes a circuit appear.png|Playmarker makes the circuit that leads to the future appear. Ep002 Playmarker after crossing the portal.png|Playmarker crossing the Arrowhead portal. Ep002 Playmaker Link Summons Decode Talker.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Decode Talker". Episode 3 Ep003 Revolver and Yusaku.png|Yusaku meets Revolver. Episode 4 Shoichi Episode 4 1.png|Shoichi gave Yusaku the "Decode Talker" card. Ep004 Yusaku in his Hidden room.png|Yusaku in his Hidden room. Ep004 Playmaker forced to Duel Go.png|Playmaker forced to Duel Go. Ep004 Playmarker vs GO.png|Playmaker vs GO. Episode 5 Playmaker and Decoder talker.jpg|Playmaker shown through "Decode Talker". Ep005 Playmarker defeats Go.png|Playmaker defeats GO. Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai.png|Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel". Ep006 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Naoki tells Yusaku that the Duel Club was no place for someone with no interest in Link VRAINS. Ep006 Naoki, Yusaku and Hosoda.png|Yusaku introducing himself to the member of the Duel Club. Ep006 Yusaku and Aoi.png|Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was the same as Playmaker's. Ep006 Yusaku greeted by Aoi.png|Yusaku greeted by Aoi. Ep006 Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel.png|Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel. Ep006 Blue Angel VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker VS Blue Angel Episode 7 Blue angel and playmaker.png|Blue Angel angry at Playmaker. Episode 8 Ep008 Ignis devouring Hanoi's program.png|Playmarker watches Ai devoured Hanoi's program. Ep006 Akira meets Yusaku.png|Akira thanks Yusaku for saving his sister. Ep008 Playmarker tortured by Akira.png|Playmaker tortured by Akira. Playmaker screaming in pain.png|Playmaker tortured by Akira. Ep008 Revolver and Playmarker.png|Revolver promised to Akira to hand over the removal program if Playmaker defeats him. Episode 9 Ep009 Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind.png|Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind to commence the Speed Duel. Ep009 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Speed Duel) Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Episode 10 Ep010 Master Duel.png|Revolver explained to Playmarker that they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Ep010 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Master Duel) Ep010 Skyfire Prison.png|Playmarker and Revolver in the Field Magic Card "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Playmarker after crossing the portal.png|Playmarker crossing the Arrowhead portal without his D-Board. Ep010 Effect of Skyfire Prison.png|Effect of "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Decode Talker and Encode Talker disappearing.png|Playmaker watches "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" disappear. Episode 11 Ep011 Playmaker knocked out.png|Playmaker knocked out by "Varrel Load Dragon". Ep011 Playmarker and Firewall Dragon.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Firewall Dragon". Episode 12 Ep012 Playmaker attacks with Firewall Dragon.png|Playmaker activates the effect of "Parallel Port Armor" to let "Firewall Dragon" attack twice during his Battle Phase. Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Ep012 Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body.png|Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body. Episode 13 13-2 Ema and Yusaku .jpg|Yusaku and Emma. 13-3 Yusaku looking.jpg|Yusaku looking at Emma. Episode 14 Ep014 Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai.png|Shoichi shows Yusaku and Ai an encrypted message from Ghost Girl. Ep014 Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker.png|Playmarker challenged by Ghost Girl. Ep14 Ai and Playmarker.png|Ai states that Playmarker doesn't have to accept Ghost Girl's challenge. Ep014 Ghost Girl vs Playmarker.png|Playmarker vs Ghost Girl. Ep014 Playmarker attacked by Meluseek.png|Playmarker attacked by "Altergeist Meluseek". Episode 15 Ep015 Playmarker Special Summons Lockout Gardna.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Lockout Gardna". Ep015 Playmarker with Striping Partner and Lockout Gardna.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Striping Partner". Ep015 Playmarker Link Summons Underclock Taker.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Underclock Taker". Ep015 Playmarker saves Ghost Girl.png|Playmarker saves Ghost Girl. Ep015 Ghost Girl is helped by Playmaker.png|Playmaker helps Ghost Girl Ep015 Playmarker with Excode Talker and Scan Doll.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Excode Talker". Ep015 Ghost Girl and Playmaker talking.png|Playmaker informed by Ghost Girl that he has now the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank. Episode 16 Ep016 Yusaku in Duel Club's classroom.png|Yusaku in Duel Club's classroom. Ep016 Shoichi shows the path to the data bank.png|Shoichi shows the path to the data bank. Ep016 Playmarker infiltrates SOL's mother computer.png|Playmarker infiltrates SOL's mother computer. Ep016 Playmarker using Kuriball.png|Playmarker using "Kuriball" to protect himself from SOL Technologies' security trap. Ep016 Kitamura looking at Playmarker.png|Kitamura asking why Playmarker is in SOL's mother computer. Ep016 Playmarker vs Prototype Ai-A.png|Playmarker vs Prototype Ai-A Episode 17 Ep017 Playmarker with Dot Scaper.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Dot Scaper". Ep017 Playmarker with Vector Square Daemon.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Vector Square Daemon". Episode 18 Ep018 Playmarker and Ai.png|Playmarker and Ai listening to Ghost Girl. Ep018 Ghost Girl, Akira and Playmarker.png|Akira asked Playmaker to hand over Ignis and disperse and promises him to shed some light over the incident. Ep018 Playmarker, Ai and Akira.png|Playmarker claimed he would be the one to reveal the truth since it didn't personally involve Akira and challenged him to a Duel. Ep018 Playmaker VS Akira.png|Playmaker vs. Akira Zaizen. Ep018 Playmarker with Bitlooper.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Bitlooper". Ep018 Playmaker Link Summons Decode Talker.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Decode Talker" in a Master Duel. Ep018 Playmarker and Ai 2.png|Playmarker and Ai annoyed by the effect of "Tindangle Hound". Ep018 Playmaker Link Summons Flame Administrator.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Flame Administrator". Ep018 Playmarker angry.png|Playmarker angry at Akira. Ep018 Playmarker and Shoichi angry.png|Playmarker and Shoichi angry at Akira Zaizen. Ep018 Playmarker with Encode Talker.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Encode Talker". Episode 19 Ep019 Playmarker activates Linkage Hole.png|Playmarker activates "Linkage Hole". Ep019 Playmarker and Ai.png|Playmarker and Ai looking at "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep019 Ai shocked by Playmarker.png|Playmarker tells Ai that there's no friendship between them. Ep019 Blue Angel concern at playmaker.jpg|Blue Angel concerned about Playmarker. Ep019 Young Yusaku electrocuted.png|Young Yusaku electrocuted. Ep019 Young Yusaku Sleeping.jpg|Young Yusaku Sleeping. Ep019 Young Yusaku despaired.png|Young Yusaku despaired. Ep019 Young Yusaku regains the confidence.png|Young Yusaku regains his confidence after hearing the mysterious voice. Ep019 Sad Playmarker.png|Playmarker tells Akira that he hasn't no future to talk about with friends. Ep019 Yusaku horrify.jpg|Yusaku wakes from a nightmare on the incident. Ep019 Yusaku's nightmare.png|Yusaku's nightmare. Episode 20 Ep020 Playmarker ending Akira's Battle Phase.png|Playmarker ending Akira's Battle Phase with the effect of "Doppler Phase Coating". Ep020 Playmarker after have defeated Akira.png|Playmarker after have defeated Akira. Ep020 Playmarker retrieves Sol's data.png|Playmarker retrieves SOL Technologies' data. Ep020 Yusaku and Shoichi shocked.png|Yusaku and Shoichi are shocked to learn that Dr. Kogami died seven years ago. Episode 21 Ep021 Yusaku and Shoichi at the coast Stardust Road.png|Yusaku and Shoichi at the coast Stardust Road. Episode 22 Ep022 Playmaker looking at the sun.png|Playmarker and Ai looking at the eclipse. Ep022 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku listening as Naoki tells "Athnoers"' story. Ep022 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching.png|Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching a person turned into an Another. Ep022 Yusaku in Makoto's room.png|Yusaku discovers an unconscious Makoto. Ep022 Yusaku seeing Makoto became an Another victim.png|Yusaku seeing Makoto became an Another victim. Ep022 Yusaku learning about the next target.png|Yusaku learning about the next target. Ep022 Yusaku delcaring that he is the next target.png|Yusaku delcaring that he is the next target. Ep022 Go meets Yusaku.png|Go meets Yusaku. Ep022 Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker.png|Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker. Episode 23 Ep023 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi.png|Yusaku tells Ai that Go has changed his fighting style. Ep023 Yusaku going to help Dark Onizuka.png|Yusaku decides to help "Dark Onizuka". Episode 24 Ep024 Playmaker arriving at the duel.png|Playmaker arriving at the Speed Duel between Go Onizuka and Doctor Genome. Ep024 Playmaker teaming up with Go and blue angel.png|Playmaker teams up with Go and Blue Angel. Ep024 Playmarker and a Knight of Hanoi.png|Playmarker asking Knight about the removal program that can cure victims of Anothers. Ep024 Playmarker and Ai questions a Knight.png|Playmarker and Ai questions a Knight of Hanoi. Episode 25 Ep025 Yusaku and Shoichi eating.png|Yusaku and Shoichi eating. Episode 26 Ep026 Yusaku looking.png|Yusaku looking at Shoichi. Ep026 Yusaku in Kyoko's appartment.png|Yusaku in Kyoko Taki's apartment. Ep026 Yusaku finds Kyoko.png|Yusaku finds Kyoko Taki. Episode 27 Ep027 Yusaku warning Naoki.png|Yusaku warned Naoki there was a website with the list of Anothers. Ep027 Playmaker imagined by Naoki.png|Playmaker imagined by Naoki Shima. Ep027 Yusaku getting his duel disk.png|Yusaku gets back his Duel Disk. Episode 28 Ep028 Playmaker and Faust running.png|Playmaker and Faust running. Ep028 Playmaker vs.Faust.png|Playmaker vs. Faust Ep028 Faust Special Summons Worm Token.png|Faust Special Summons "Worm Token". Ep028 Playmaker and Faust.png|Faust tries to prevent Playmarker about Ignis. Episode 30 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-001.png|Yusaku watching YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-002.png|Yusaku with Shoichi Kusanagi meets the mysterious person YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-004.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-006.png|Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-007.png|Playmaker and Ghost Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-010.png|Playmaker with Ai and Ghost girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-012.png|Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-017.png|Playmaker running from the monster YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-014.png|Playmaker running from the monster Episode 31 Ep031 Playmarker and Ai surprised.png|Playmarker and Ai surprised to see Ghost Girl duels Revolver. Ep031 Ghost Girl gives Playmarker the data.png|Ghost Girl gives Playmarker the data. Episode 32 Ep032 Yusaku and Kusanagi in shock.png|Yusaku with Shoichi Kusanagi seeing the tower of Handoi destroying link vrains Ep032 Yusaku, Aoi and Go entering link vrains.png|Yusaku with Aoi Zaizen and Go Onizuka entering link vrains Ep032 Playmaker arrving.png|Playmaker arriving in link vrains Ep032 Blue angel, Playmaker and Go.png|Playmaker with Blue Angel and Go Onizuka Episode 35 Ep035 Spectre arrving.png|Playmaker meets Spectre Ep035 Playmaker stop.png|Playmaker stops Ep035 Spectre vs. Playmaker.png|Spectre vs. Playmaker. Episode 36 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-001.png|Playmaker declares attack YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-007.png|Playmaker summons Excode Talker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-009.png|Playmaker and Spectre YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-010.png|Playmaker and Akira Zaizen Ep036 Playmaker in shock.png|Playmaker in shock YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-012.png|Playmaker and Ai angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-013.png|Playmaker duels Spectre Ep036 Playmaker looking.png|Playmaker seeing the bridge is collapsing Episode 37 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-000.png|Playmaker smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-003.png|Playmaker smiling at Spectre YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-027.png|Playmaker declaring his move on Spectre YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-022.png|Playmaker playing card YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-011.png|Playmaker, Shoichi Kusanagi and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-028.png|Playmaker watches with Spectre how the tree burns YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-030.png|Playmaker running after defeating Spectre YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-031.png|Playmaker and Ai fall Episode 39 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-000.png|Playmaker and Ai falling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-001.png|Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-011.png|Playmaker and Ai watching the duel between Go and Revolver Episode 40 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-013.png|Playmaker and Ai seeing Mirror force Episode 41 Ghjhyjku.png|Playmaker vs Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-003.png|Playmaker and Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-006.png|Playmaker looks at Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-001.png|Playmaker making strategy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-000.png|Playmaker and Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-009.png|Playmaker hurts his cheek YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-013.png|Playmaker and Ai facing Mirror force YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-015.png|Playmaker receiving damage Episode 42 Ep042 Playmaker struggling against data storm.png|Playmaker struggling against the data storm Ep042 Playmaker trying.png|Playmaker trying to access data storm YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-003.png|Playmaker counting Ep042 Playmaker falling.png|Playmaker falling after a fail attempt and having his arm cut off by a debris that was surrounding the data storm Ep042 Playmaker save.png|Playmaker being caught by AI Ep042 Ignis saves Playmaker.png|Playmaker being saved thanks to AI's efforts YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-012.png|Playmaker and Revolver Episode 43 Ep043 Yusaku appearing after logging out.png|Yusaku logs out Ep043 Yusaku collapsing after walking out.png|Yusaku exhausted YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-000.png|Yusaku tells Shoichi Kusanagi about Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-003.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi find Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-006.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi face off with Ryoken Kogami YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-012.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi find out the truth about Lost Incident YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-014.png|Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi Kusanagi shocked Ep043 Yusaku and Ryoken logging into link vrains.png|Yusaku and Ryoken Kogami go into the VRAINS Ep043 Revolver vs Playmaker.png|Playmaker vs Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-018.png|Playmaker and Ai Episode 44 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-019.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-013.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-010.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-007.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-006.png Episode 45 Ep045 Playmaker smiling.png Ep045 Playmaker trying to get up.png Ep045 Playmaker struggling.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-019.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-018.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-017.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-014.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-011.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-008.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-007.png Episode 46 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-003.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-006.png|Playmaker saying that he's enjoying dueling Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-007.png|Playmaker draws Ep046 Playmaker drawing.png|Playmaker's final draw YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-008.png|Yusaku is alone YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-010.png|Playmaker wins YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-017.png|Playmaker watches how Tower of Hanoi is gone Ep046 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku saying goodbye to Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-019.png|Yusaku talks with Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-021.png|Yusaku and Ai Ep046 Yusaku Smiling.png|Yusaku smiling Ep046 Yusaku walking.png|Yusaku walking YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-023.png|Yusaku watching Season 2 Episode 47 Ep047 Yusaku working the hot dog truck.png|Yusaku making hot dogs Ep047 Aoi and Yusaku.png|Yusaku talks with Aoi Zaizen Ep047 Playmaker landing on his D-board.png|Playmaker returns in Link Vrains Ep047 Playmaker about to get attack.png Episode 48 Ep048 Bowman and Playmaker.png|Playmaker and Bowman Ep048 Playmaker ritual summoning.png|Playmaker ritual summon Ep048 Playmaker and SoulBurner.png|Playmaker meets Soulburner Episode 49 Ep049 Playmaker telling Haru to get back here.png Ep049 Playmaker.png Episode 50 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-000.png|Yusaku and Ai Ep050 Yusaku and Takeru.png|Yusaku meets Takeru Homura Ep050 Ai getting angry at Flame.png|Yusaku and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-010.png|Yusaku discuss with Takeru Homura, Flame and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-013.png|Yusaku talks with Flame and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-011.png|Yusaku explains what Revolver told him Episode 51 Ep051 Playmaker and soulburner dogging.png Ep051 Playmaker on his d-board.png Ep051 Playmaker.png Episode 52 Ep052 Playmaker noticing.png Ep052 Playmaker.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-52-Img-014.png Episode 53 Vrains 053.png|Playmaker and Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-000.png|Playmaker looking at Ai Playmaker_vs_Blood_Shpepherd.jpg|Playmaker vs Blood Shepherd Episode 54 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-54-Img-006.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-54-Img-002.png Ep. 54 04.jpg Ep. 54 05.jpg Ep.54 01.jpg Episode 55 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-000.png Vrains 055.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-006.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-008.png|Playmaker and Soulburner meets Ghost Girl and Blue Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-013.png Episode 56 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-012.png|Playmaker and Ai Episode 57 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-000.png|Playmaker with Ai calling out to bowman YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-006.png|Playmaker with Ai Bohman vs. Playmaker.png|Playmaker vs Bowman YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-009.png|Playmaker in pain while Ai becomes worry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-013.png|Playmaker asking Bowman what does he mean with Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-011.png|Young Yusaku YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-012.png|Virtual copy Yusaku standing after being switched by the real Yusaku YGO-VRAINS-Ep-57-Img-014.png|Young Yusaku angry Episode 58 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-000.png|Young Yusaku smirking evil YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-003.png|Playmaker smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-012.jpg|Young Yusaku running YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-002.jpg|Young Yusaku runs into young Ryoken Kogami YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-013.jpg|Young Yusaku bumps into young Ryoken Kogami YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-004.png|Young Yusaku is invited in young Ryoken Kogami's house YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-006.png|Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-011.png|Ai sends kisses to Playmaker relieve that he won and that he believe in him Episode 59 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-007.png|Yusaku talks with Ai Episode 60 Ep060 Yusaku.png|Yusaku apologizing to Kusanagi that he couldn't do it Ep060 Takeru worried.jpg|Yusaku being looked at by a concern Takeru Homura Ep60 Yusaku and Takeru.jpg|Yusaku being looked at by a concern Takeru Homura Ep60 Kusanagi with Takeru and Yusaku.jpg|Yusaku with Takeru Homura and Shoichi Kusanagi who tells them he build another room for them to enter link vrains Ep60 Takeru with Yusaku.jpg|Yusaku being greeted by Takeru Homura Ep60 Takeru looking.png|Yusaku looking at Takeru Ep60 Yusaku with Takeru smiling.png|Yusaku with Takeru who is smiling Ep60 Takeru and Yusaku entering link vrains.jpg|Yusaku and Takeru Homura entering Link Vrains Ep60 soulburner with playmaker.jpg|Playmaker with Soulburner arriving at the gate Ep60 Playmaker.png|Playmaker get worried as he saw that Soulburner fell into the trap Episode 61 Ep061 Playmaker.png|Playmaker trying to save Soulburner from Blood Shepherd Episode 62 Kenmochi vs Playmaker.jpg|Playmaker vs Kenmochi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-00000033.png|Playmaker and Ai Ep062 Playmaker and Ai.png|Playmaker with Ai saying that he is counting on Kusanagi Episode 63 Playmaker vs Yoroizaka.png|Playmaker vs Yoroizaka YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-020.jpg|Playmaker and Yoroizaka YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-05555.png|Playmaker goes to Soulburner Episode 64 Ep064 Yusaku angry.png|Yusaku angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-007.png|Unknown looks YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-009.png|Unknown saying to Unnamed that he should have leave Ep064 Playmaker smiling.png|Unknown smiling Knights of Hanoi vs Unknown.jpg|Unknown vs Knight of Hanoi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-015.png|Unknown asked Knights of Hanoi about Lost incident case Ep064 Playmaker in shock.png|Unknown in shock YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-016.png|Unknown logs out YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-017.png|Yusaku meets Shoichi Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-02555678.jpg|Yusaku is asked by Shoichi Kusanagi to help him find the truth about Lost incident YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-020.jpg|Yusaku accepted to help Shoichi Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-02055.jpg|Yusaku telling his name Episode 65 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-003.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi reading the article YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-004.png|Unknown with Unnamed trying to figure out a way in YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-005.png|Unknown and Unnamed watches the knights of handoi duel against the ancient ghost YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-006.png|Unknown and Unnamed watching Unknown vs Ancient ghost.png|Unknown vs ancient ghost YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-011.png|Unknown looking at his hand YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-012.png|Unknown with Unnamed who is watching YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-013.png|Unknown thinking YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-015.png|Unknown activating the trap Ep065 Unknown.jpg|Unknown drawing Ep065 Unnamed and Unknown looking.jpg|Unknown with Unnamed looking at the box YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-018.png|Unknown with Unnamed YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-019.png|Unknown with Unnamed wondering about the box YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-020.png|Yusaku walking with Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-022.png|Yusaku and Kusanagi looking as they enter Ep065 Yusaku holding the cards.jpg|Yusaku holding the cards YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-024.png|Yusaku bonding with Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-026.png|Yusaku confuse YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-027.png|Playmaker declaring his name Episode 66 Ep066 Yusaku on the stairs.png|Yusaku descending from the stairs YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-0000.png|Playmaker watches Ai and Earth Playmaker vs Earth.jpg|Playmaker vs Earth YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-013.png|Playmaker looks at Ai who said that he remembers that Earth is good duelist YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-00589.png|Playmaker figure out that Spectre is Earth's partner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-006655.jpg|Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-0055.jpg|Playmaker angry Episode 67 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-67-Img-002.png|Playmaker is being honest with himself YGO-VRAINS-Ep-67-Img-003.png|Earth told Playmaker that he doesn't know Bohman YGO-VRAINS-Ep-67-Img-004.png|Playmaker worried about the destruction of Cyberse world Episode 68 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-001.png|Yusaku looking for Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-002.png|Yusaku walks with Roboppy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-008.png|Playmaker is sensing Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-013.png|Playmaker looks at Ignis YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-020.png|Playmaker and Ai terrified YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-017.png|Playmaker looking above YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-022.png|Playmaker surprised seeing Revolver Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yusaku Fujiki